


Bibliophile

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [47]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Books, F/M, Fourth Age, Gondor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn is reading about a tragedy of the First Age, until her husband provides a more pleasurable pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: Honorable Mention – Genres: Romance: Drabbles

“What are you reading?”

Éowyn flinched in surprise.

Faramir captured the book just before it landed on the ground, then sat beside his wife and turned the book to read its title.

“‘Finduilas’ lament’ – from my mother’s library. How do you like it?”

She blushed. “It’s... interesting.”

Faramir laughed. “One of my few memories of my mother is her exasperation as well-meaning people kept giving her books about her famous name-sake as presents. Particularly as she did not like the story.”

“Neither do I.” She began kissing him. “But I do like... this...”

The book dropped again, unregarded this time.

**Author's Note:**

> _06.06.07 B-drabble for Ti’ana Lúthien, who wanted to see a moment between Faramir and Éowyn. I even managed to sneak in a reference to another of her requested couples, Finduilas and Túrin._


End file.
